


I hate it...

by x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Series: Flirting with Death [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Finan just wanted a blow job, M/M, Murder is ok if it’s done for love, Sexual Abuse, Sihtric is messed up, The part with Rape in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Sihtric has some issues with his past that prevent him from sleeping with Finan. And Finan just wants to get laid without anyone getting killed.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Series: Flirting with Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609831
Kudos: 28





	I hate it...

A week later, Finan is sitting in an ale house in Winchester. Having only arrived that morning, he’s spent most of the day following Uhtred around to meetings. And now he’s pretty drunk, flirting with a man that he thinks is one of the kings men. Maybe, he can’t remember really. They’ve been at it for an hour or longer.

The whole time, Finan can feel Sihtrics eyes staring holes into his back.

But, he’s sick of it. He hasn’t gotten laid in a week now because of fucking Sihtric. And not because he hasn’t tried. He’s been trying almost every night since their encounter in the camp. The last time, two days ago, they were in another town. He’d been drinking again, just himself and Sihtric. When they left, Finan dragged him into a rented room. He’d almost managed to get all his clothes off too. And once again, Sihtric had left him there with a fucking hard on and nothing to fuck but his own hand.

This had happened five times in the past seven days. Finan was ready to fuck anything with a pulse. 

So finally he persuades this nameless one to leave with him. He’s given up on trying to even learn their names. Through the town, into a room, and Finan has him pinned to the bed in seconds. And, he’s so drunk and so very fucking horny he doesn’t even hear the door open again. Doesn’t realise there’s anyone there until Sihtric is literally pulling him of off Nameless by the back of his shirt. 

“Fuck! Sihtric!!“ 

Finan hits the floor. At first he thinks Sihtric is just about to punch Nameless. Right up until he pulls his knife out. By that point, it’s kind of too late. 

He still tries. 

Jumping up Finan punches Sihtric in the shoulder from behind-

“Drop it you crazy fuck!!” 

Sihtric falters for a second, but suddenly there’s warm blood spraying across both their faces. Finan is speechless. He drops back to the floor, his face buried in both palms... starts to mutter quietly-

“You killed him... fucking killed him...” repeating the same phrase, he feels a hand on his shoulder. When he looks up, Sihtric sits down on the floor beside him-

“He was touching you...” Sihtric speaks so matter-of-factly, Finan loses it.

“So! So what?!!! I was touching him too! Are you going to kill me!?? You have to stop this shit Sihtric! You have to stop!!” But yelling isn’t going to bring Nameless there back to life.

“I can’t stop. When I see you with someone else, it makes me fucking furious. I hate it.”

“But you can’t let me fuck you? You obviously like me, you obviously fucking want me! But every fucking time I try you fucking leave!! What do you want Sihtric?? Do I fucking have to force myself on you??”

“Yes.”

“What?? You want me to fucking rape you is that it??”

“Yes.” 

What the fuck.

This, this, is too much. Sihtric is covered in blood and Finan can’t take it anymore. 

“Fine.” He mutters. Getting up, he walks to the bed, pulls the corpse off it and drags Sihtric onto it forcefully. 

Sihtric actually fucking tries to fight him off. 

Finan takes his knife and holds it to Sihtrics throat to stop him. He still continues to struggle, causing Finan to knick his neck. This at least, gets him to stop.

“What is wrong with you? Do you hate yourself so much for wanting this?”

Meeting his eyes, Finan is on the verge of tears.

But, Sihtric just drives his forehead into Finans.

He feels his forehead crack, feels blood running into his eyes-

“Stop fucking crying.” 

If he was trying to push Finan over the edge, he most definitely succeeded. He doesn’t stop punching until his knuckles are covered in blood and Sihtric is out cold. 

“If this is what you want... what you want... what you want...” he repeats the same three words while his bloody hands rip at Sihtrics clothes. Using the knife he slices through the straps holding his leather armour on, until Sihtric is naked. Lying in a pool of his own blood and ripped clothes. 

Finan is still saying those three words. 

He’s still saying them when he shoves two fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva. He’s still saying them when he grabs Sihtrics thighs and spreads his legs, pushes both fingers inside him roughly. He doesn’t waste a lot of time on foreplay. What’s the point? Spitting on his cock Finan throws a leg over his shoulder and...

Shit. Shit! It’s not that easy to get hard like this. Takes him a while. And when he does penetrate Sihtric he’s only half hard. 

“Mhhhh... fuck...” he feels wrong, so wrong, thrusting into a passed out Sihtric, it shouldn’t feel good.

But, fuck. It does. It feels so fucking good. Finan is definitely hard now. His hips ramming into Sihtric, his eyes half shut, breath short and heavy. He almost gets used to it. Then, Sihtric wakes up. Groaning with pain he tries to wipe the blood from his eyes. 

“Ahhhfuck!! Fuck!!” He must feel like he’s being ripped apart. Finan is expecting him to lash out any second.

But. He doesn’t. Instead he feels Sihtrics hands dig into his hips-

“Can you put my leg down... please... hurts too much...” 

God dammit, he looks like he’s in so much pain. He should stop. He should stop. And he does stop thrusting into him, removes the leg from his shoulder. Sihtric moves around under him trying to find a better spot. Finan knows it’s not going to hurt any less no matter what position he’s in. 

“I’ll stop.” He says and starts to pull out. 

Sihtrics hands are right back on his hips though, nails digging into the flesh, holding him in place.

“No. Keep going... I don’t want to have to kill anymore random men.” And he smiles.

Finan laughs. He knows he shouldn’t. Knows there’s still a dead body in the room with them. But, it’s all just so fucking... fucked. 

“It’s gunna hurt... a lot.” He informs the male underneath him. Sihtric just keeps smiling-

“I know.”

When he pulls his hips back, he keeps calm, but when Finan pushes forward, inside him, Sihtric chokes on his own scream. His fingers digging into Finan so hard his muscles object by twitching violently. 

“Fuckkkk...” Sihtric grunts and his face tells every story ever told about pain. When Finan picks up the pace, his whole body stiffens, and he clenches around Finans cock so fucking hard he doesn’t know wether it’s good or bad. Sihtric starts to move involuntarily, trying to get out from under Finan-

“Stop!...” he barks at him. Finan moves his hands, wrapping them around Sihtrics throat. The second he does, he seems to calm down. Finan applies more pressure, and Sihtrics eyes roll back into his head. Finan even feels him get hard against his stomach. 

That is a useful thing to know about him. 

He continues to strangle Sihtric periodically while fucking him raw. At some point Sihtric pushes his hand between their bodies to stroke his cock, and Finan fucking loses it. In a good way this time. He waits until he can feel Sihtric is close. Can see it on his face, before spilling inside him. 

For a while after, he still has his hands around the others throat. Until Sihtric taps his hand gently.

“Shit sorry...” letting go of him, Finan moves laying on the bed beside him. 

Only now, does he see the dark red blood their both covered in. Sihtrics face, his body, his lips...

“Fuck... fuck...“ but, it can wait a few more minutes.

“Why was this so fucking hard for you?? Why do I have to beat you unconscious to fuck you Sihtric??” 

The younger male meets his eyes, Sihtric sits up pulling his knees into his chest and resting his chin them. His ass feels like it’s been ripped apart, but, he doesn’t care as long as it’s Finan doing the hurting. 

“I don’t know... I like you, I want to sleep with you. But whenever we get closer to doing it, it just reminds me of my dad.”

And. There. It. Fucking. Is.

Finan turns to face him very slowly. His face shows no emotion. Sihtric is looking back at him and fucking smiling like what he just said is normal...

God dammit. Please let him have misheard that-

“Reminds you of your dad how Sihtric? How??” Finans voice is desperate. This can’t be fucking happening right now. 

Sihtric just shrugs and points to the body-

“We should get rid of him while it’s dark.” He says while looking around for his clothes. Picking up shreds of fabric from under himself, he continues-

“What did you do my clothes??”

Finan brushes it off, moving closer to him on the bed to get his attention-

“Wasn’t easy getting you out of them while you were passed out ok? But Sihtric, Sihtric don’t fucking change the subject. Why does having sex remind you of your dad? Please don’t fucking tell me he did this to you??”

Grabbing him by the shoulders, Finan holds him down, turns him around-

“Sihtric you can’t fucking say that and not tell me why!” 

He’s getting too worked up, can tell that Sihtric does not like it when he raises his voice. His eyes go dead and mouth moves up into a sneer. He pushes Finans hands off-

“Stop! Fuck! What do you think happened, huh? He fucked me, almost every fucking night from 13 until I got too old I guess.”

Finans face twists into horror.

“Don’t fucking look at me like that! It’s not like I tried to stop him.”

He can’t deal with this right now. No, no, no. Finan gets up to dress. Once he’s done he starts to clean the room. Can’t get rid of all the blood though-

“I’ll go get you some clothes and something to clean this up with.” With that he leaves.

It’s almost dawn when they carry the body downstairs. They do not cover him, easier to pretend that nameless was just passed out like this. They manage to leave the town without incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for the next part when Sihtric gets raped on top of a shallow grave...


End file.
